


I Will Not Worship You

by ifinkufreaky



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, dark!Uhtred, didn't you just kind of want him to give in for just a hot minute...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: In which Uhtred gives in to his dark side, especially when Skade just can't keep her mouth shut.





	I Will Not Worship You

Uhtred entered Skade’s cell after midnight, silent as a ghost. She sat up from her pallet, arranging her skirts becomingly. He did not speak as he regarded her, and for once she held her tongue. His eyes were different. Always wild, and conflicted, were the eyes of Uhtred Ragnarsson, but tonight they held some dark intent, some decision almost made.

Skade thought her hook was all but set now. Time to test the line.

“Come to me, my King,” she called across the moonlit space between them. She lifted one arm, lithe fingers beckoning.

He hesitated, a hair away from cracking. She thought he might land at her feet, like Bloodhair would have, but when Uhtred moved it was a powerful stride that did not stop until his shin was between her knees. He loomed over her in the dim light of the cell, and his hand was on the hilt of the knife at his belt. “I am not your king.”

“You are. I am fated to you. Embrace me and embrace your destiny.” She stood, Uhtred so close that her breasts and hips brushed against him as she rose.

Uhtred’s hand was as hard as the irons around her wrists, clamping down on the top of her shoulder, forcing her back down. “On your knees, then, if you wish to treat me as your king.” His lip curled as he glared down at her. Skade refused to be insulted, and resisted the fright she felt under the strength of his hand, the sense of wild passion that was about to escape his control. She could use this, too. Contempt and want were both mingling behind Uhtred’s eyes.

Skade swept her skirts with what grace her chains allowed, settling into the cold floor beneath him. She looked up with raised chin, knowing how close her full lips were pouting near his belt. “I will do whatever you command, my King.”

He brushed her cheek with his rough palm, pushing her hair away so he could better contemplate her face.

He looked so tormented as he searched her eyes for the truth. Uhtred wouldn’t admit he wanted to be led, but he did. She could see his craving. He wanted someone to tell him his path was simple, and clear. She just had to find the way to get him to accept that she was the one that knew his fate. “You could—”

“Silence, woman,” he interrupted, hand moving so fast that she felt the slap on her cheek before she saw it coming. “I have had enough of the words from your tongue. Perhaps it is time to see what else it might be good for.”

Skade exhaled against the sting, wetness already pooling between her thighs. She would not accept such treatment from anyone else, but Uhtred was not usually one to abuse a woman. The fact that she could rile him to violence could only mean she was winning. And she wanted to feel the full weight of this man’s warrior spirit; a little pain could be a heady spice. She licked her lips and lifted her hands to his belt, chains clattering. “There are many ways my tongue can please you, Lord. Kiss me, and find out.”

She tried to rise again, using his belt for a hand-hold, but Uhtred kept her on her knees with the push of the hand covering most of her face. He pressed the side of his thumb into her mouth.

He wanted her to swallow her pride tonight. If that was what it took to win the place at his side… Skade let his thumb slide across her tongue, then closed her lips and sucked him in to hilt. She stared up at him, eyes brimming with promise as she suckled his probing digit.

Uhtred’s face was growing slack, his hesitant body leaning closer to her. Skade imagined the hardness that had to be pressing the inside of his trousers now, so needy for her. She dared to run a hand up his leg. She licked down his thumb as she drew back far enough to speak. “Take me, my Lord, if you want me.” She felt the weight of the irons as she brought her palm high enough to rub across his crotch, humming in pleasure as she felt the line of his cock straining there. “Remove these chains and make me yours.”

“But I rather like you in chains,” Uhtred replied. Was that the ghost of a smile teasing at his lips? He gathered up the iron links and used them to drag her wrists up, now forcing her to her feet. He twisted them higher, until her arms were locked above her head. He kept her there with one hand, so easily. The other began to run up and down her body. “Bloodhair speaks of you like you are a goddess incarnate,” Uhtred intoned, face close to her cheek but avoiding her kiss. He scooped up her breast, pinching fingers finding her nipple already hardened and aching for him. “Did he worship you, every night?”

“And every morning,” Skade answered, not needing to feign a breathless tone. Uhtred’s touch was masterful and had her panting already.

“I will not worship you.” His teeth caught the lobe of her ear. “Do you know what I wish to do to you, sorceress? Can you imagine how cruelly I want to use the beautiful body of the woman who cursed me?”

A thrill ran through her, from the back of her neck down to her toes. “I am too valuable to break,” she reminded him.

“Then I hope you do not break easily.” He forced her back until she hit the wall. He looped her chain around something above her head, and then used two hands to tear at the wide belt cinching around her waist. His face was buried in her neck, nipping and snarling softly against her skin.

Without her heavy belt Skade felt almost naked already, especially when Uhtred rucked up her dress high enough for his hands to reach bare skin. Skade pressed her lips against his temple, making her kiss as full and succulent as she could. The more she could tempt him to slow down and savor this, the better she could bring him under her spell as she had snared Bloodhair. “Enjoy me, my Lord,” she beckoned, letting her voice drop to a throaty whisper. “My skin is soft, my lips are smooth…” she brushed her kiss over his cheek, across one fluttering eyelid.

One hand came out from under her dress and clamped across her mouth, slamming her head back into the wall. Uhtred’s eyes skewered hers over the back of his hand. “No more spells.” He smeared her mouth with his wide palm. “You will not tell me what to do even one more time tonight.”

She sagged in her chains, then pulled herself up again when Uhtred’s fingers found the slit between her legs. His harsh gaze twitched when he recognized the moisture he found there, dragging it along her lower lips before parting them to invade her all at once.

She couldn’t help but moan into his muffling hand. Uhtred seemed to enjoy the sound, eyes lighting up as he watched her writhe from a pleasure so sudden it was almost too much to bear. “You like to be treated so roughly?” he asked, but did not remove his hand to allow her a reply. He worked a second finger inside her and started curling against something deep inside that made her legs weaken.

She pushed her hips harder onto him even as she stumbled. Uhtred finally released her mouth so he could steady her, pulling her in tighter against his body.

Skade forgot all about her plans and designs under the movement of that hand under her skirt, especially when his palm started grinding against the sweet spot at the apex of her thighs. She closed her eyes and whined against the ecstasy that she had not expected to find under hands as cruel as Uhtred’s. His fingers stuttered, and she whimpered. “Don’t stop, my Lord…”

Just as fast she was pressed back against the wall, this time with his left hand around her throat. His right continued to pump into her, harder even, as he choked all the breath from escaping her lungs. “I told you, witch, not to command me.”

She saw no mercy in the gaze that met her pleading eyes. The rhythm with which he fucked her was bringing her body rapidly toward its peak even as she wondered how long he would wait before allowing her breath again. He had told her many nights before this that he intended to kill her, but she did not believe now would be that time.

Heat rose in her face; her legs clenched. Uhtred loosened his grip around her throat just a half second before her orgasm raged through her, leaving her screaming so loud that he smothered her face into his shoulder. Her body trembled around his masterful fingers, giving him a promise of how she would milk his cock when he was finally ready to take his own pleasure.

Skade could do nothing but gasp and shiver for a good long while. Uhtred kept two fingers inside her while he used his other hand to grope and pinch at the rest of her body, trying to undress her and overstimulate her at the same time.

He had to let the chains down to get her dress over her head and off her body. He forced her down to the thin pallet on hands and knees, clothing pooled around the manacles at her wrist. Uhtred let her steal only a glimpse of the glorious chest he revealed when he shed his own tunic on his way down to kneel behind her. He gripped her ass tightly, squeezing her cheeks apart to look at the treasures that lay between. Skade arched her back and presented herself for him. She was rewarded with a sting on one buttock, then the other.

“Now to see how easily you may break.” Uhtred’s body covered hers, and a moment later his cock was prodding at her slick entrance. He teased her eager hips for only a moment before slamming all the way inside. He gave her no time to adjust to his thickness as he started a brutal rhythm that had her struggling just to hold herself up underneath him.

“Don’t try to escape me now, after how hard you’ve worked to draw me close,” Uhtred teased when the force of his thrusts almost flattened her to the pallet. “Stay up on your knees.” He tugged at her hip to reposition her without a single pause in his punishing pace.

Skade was wailing. There couldn’t be anyone in the fort that didn’t know what Uhtred was doing to her. She calmed her voice only when she realized she wanted to be able to listen to the groans that were starting to emanate from Uhtred’s own throat.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, eager to get a glimpsed of his face coming undone. But Uhtred was still sneering when her eyes caught his.

“Face down,” he snarled, pushing her chest into the bed even as he kept her hips up high. Skade yelped through the intensity of that angle until his hand in her hair was a relief, even if he used it to pull her up by the roots until her back was straight again, her tits swaying in the cool air. Uhtred roared as he pounded into her harder, then he released her, abruptly empty for a moment before his warm seed spread in great spurts across her back.

She stayed still as she listened to the sound of Uhtred struggling to catch his breath behind her. Skade decided this was not the moment to test him again. Her hook might yet be set, or tonight might be proof he was still evading her line.

“You ride well,” he said dismissively, though his voice was hoarse and rich around the edges like a thoroughly satisfied man. “I see I will have to try harder next time if I am to break you.”

There would be another chance for her to ensnare his heart.

 

             


End file.
